A proposed technique supplies a lipid bilayer membrane-forming lipid solution into two wells that are separated from each other across a partition having through holes of 500 nm to 500 μm in pore diameter, adds water or an aqueous solution to the respective wells to form droplets of water or the aqueous solution in the lipid solution and leaves the wells in this state to form a lipid bilayer membrane in the through holes of the partition (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Another proposed technique provides chambers and microchannels on a surface and a rear face of a substrate, provides micropores that pass through the chambers and the microchannels, introduces a buffer medium into the chambers, sequentially supplies the buffer medium, a lipid-containing organic solvent and the buffer medium into the microchannels, applies a pressure to the buffer medium in the chambers to adjust the internal pressure of the chambers, and forms a thin lipid plane membrane in the micropores as a lipid bilayer membrane (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).